Second Chance
by phoelfish
Summary: KyuMin saling mencintai tapi ternyata Kyuhyun jadiin sungmin bahan taruhan. apa usaha kyuhyun dupaya sungmin mau balik lagi sama dia? my first lemon. gak ada kecut2nya. manis bgt malah.


cast : KyuMin

Disclaimer : KyuMin saling memiliki, saya milik kyumin seutuhnya. hohohohoho *plaaak

.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas saat ia menjejakkan kakinya di kantor. Ia mempercepat langkahnya melewati sesosok lelaki muda yang sedang bersandar di pintu masuk. Sungmin tidak suka seringai menakutkan yang ia dapat dari lelaki muda tadi. Menakutkan sekaligus memuakkan.

"Sungmin _hyung_, tunggu!"

Dengan tergesa Sungmin memencet tombol hijau dengan panah ke atas di lift dan berusaha masuk, sialnya lelaki tadi berhasil menyusul Sungmin. Sekarang mereka berada dalam lift yang naik ke lantai tiga belas hanya berdua. Berdua. Sesuatu yang selalu Sungmin hindari.

"Kau selalu meninggalkanku." Sungut pemuda di sebelah Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

Sungmin membuang muka. Ia sangat tidak ingin sekali menjalin kontak dengan pemuda berambut ikal ini.

"_Hyung_?"

Dengan kasar Sungmin menepis tangan yang menyentuh lengannya. Ia menoleh dengan tatapan sinis.

"Jangan sentuh aku, Cho Kyuhyun!" desisnya tajam.

Lelaki yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan peringatan Sungmin, tidak peduli Sungmin pemegang ban hitam _tae kwon do_ saat kuliah dulu. Salah satu tulangnya bisa patah kapan saja.

"Kenapa kau terus-terusan bersikap seperti ini, _hyung_?"

Sungmin kembali bungkam. Pertanyaan bodoh. Tanpa perlu bertanya pun Kyuhyun sudah tahu jawabannya. Ia yang paling tahu kenapa Sungmin bersikap ketus padanya.

Sungmin tetap tidak bergeming meskipun Kyuhyun berkali-kali merajuk dan menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ gagal yang membuat Sungmin semakin kesal. Ia melangkah ke ruang kerjanya dengan masih diikuti Kyuhyun.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sungmin kecewa kepada Ayahnya. Sungmin adalah anak direktur perusahaan ini, tapi ia tidak mendapatkan fasilitas layak sama sekali. Berulang kali Sungmin meminta ruang kerja sendiri, tapi tidak pernah ada tanggapan. Sial sekali dirinya harus berbagi ruangan dengan pria menyebalkan bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin _hyung_, dengarkan aku!"

"Diam! Bekerja saja yang benar. Kita sangat sibuk."

Sungmin membuka laptopnya. Sebisa mungkin ia berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaan yang sungguh membanjir di awal minggu.

Kyuhyun langsung terdiam meskipun masih dengan wajah merengut. Ia selalu gagal berbicara mulus dengan pria bermata kelinci di hadapannya. Tapi, ia tidak akan menyerah. Tidak sampai Sungmin kembali ke pelukannya. Ia sudah berusaha sejauh ini. Rela masuk sebagai karyawan biasa di Sendbill Corporation padahal ayahnya sendiri punya usaha yang tidak kalah maju. Kyuhyun yakin sekali bisa meyakinkan Sungmin, dulu itu hanya salah paham.

"_Hyung_,"

Kyuhyun masih berusaha menarik perhatian Sungmin di tengah-tengah kesibukan. Untung Kyuhyun jenius, ia bisa menyelesaikan tugasnya hanya dalam waktu singkat.

"Sungmin _hyung_..."

Kali ini Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin. Ia duduk di hadapan Sungmin sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja kerja Sungmin. Dipandangnya Sungmin yang sedang serius lekat-lekat. Wajah kelincinya benar-benar imut dan mulus tanpa cela. Tidak heran kalau Kyuhyun sangat menginginkannya.

"_Hyung_..."

Kyuhyun kembali merajuk dengan suara dibuat semanja mungkin.

"Ck, apa sih?"

Akhirnya Sungmin merespon meskipun dengan desisan tajam. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sekilas kemudian kembali menatap serius ke layar laptop.

"Kau sangat manis, _hyung_. _Saranghae_."

Sejenak Sungmin merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Itu adalah kata-kata yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat menyatakan cintanya dulu. Gara-gara ucapan Kyuhyun ini Sungmin sampai susah tidur tiga hari. Ia terlalu senang. Tapi, maaf saja. Kali ini Sungmin tidak akan luluh. Ia tidak akan jatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Jangan gombal, selesaikan saja pekerjaanmu."

Kyuhyun menengadahkan kepalanya sambil mendecak. Sampai kapan Sungmin akan bersikap seperti ini padanya?

"Aku serius, _hyung_. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan dingin padaku, aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu. Aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku."

"Kau mengganggu."

"Aku akan terus mengganggu sampai kau mau kembali padaku."

"Taruhan apa lagi kali ini? _Game console_ terbaru? Mobil _sport_?"

Amarah Kyuhyun naik saat Sungmin mulai bicara soal taruhan. Ini tidak sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu saat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih menjadi mahasiswa.

"Berapa kali kubilang kalau aku serius? Oke, aku minta maaf untuk hal itu, tapi walaupun taruhan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, _hyung_."

"Tetap saja kau mempermainkanku. Kau memperalatku hanya untuk sebuah PSP."

"Awalnya memang begitu, tapi kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu, Sungmin _hyung_."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis. Sebenarnya bukan ekspresi marah yang ia ingin tunjukkan, tapi Sungmin masih sakit hati kalau ingat masa lalu. Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun pasti sungguh-sungguh. Ia sudah mengejar Sungmin selama setahun ini tanpa kenal lelah.

"Pasti taruhanmu kali ini lebih besar. Sebutkan berapa nilainya!"

Kyuhyun berubah menatap Sungmin serius. Ekspresi nakal dan manjanya hilang.

"Aku mempertaruhkan hatiku, _hyung_. Rasa cintaku padamu tidak bisa dinilai dengan angka."

Kyuhyun langsung beranjak keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang termangu dengan pandangan kosong.

.

Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Direktur memanggil Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat jam makan siang. Sungmin terus bertanya-tanya ada apa. Menurut pengamatan Sungmin, ia dan Kyuhyun bekerja sebagai staff pemasaran dengan sangat baik-walaupun hubungan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun tidak terlalu baik. Mereka tidak pernah mencampuradukkan pekerjaan dengan masalah pribadi.

"Direktur memanggil kami?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu ia masuk.

"Ada masalah?" giliran Sungmin yang bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Duduk."

Dua pemuda itu langsung menarik kursi dan mengambil posisi duduk bersebelahan dengan gerakan kompak.

"Kalian tahu kan kalau kursi manager pemasaran sedang kosong?"

Direktur Lee berkata tanpa diselingi basa-basi. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mengangguk bersamaan. Jabatan itu memang kosong sejak sebulan yang lalu.

"Aku ingin kalian mengisinya."

Mata Sungmin berbinar senang. Setelah satu tahun akhirnya ia akan naik jabatan.

"Tapi, tetap hanya ada satu manager. Kalian harus berkompetisi untuk mendapatkan posisi itu."

Direktur Lee meletakkan proposal masing-masing di hadapan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dengan dahi mengernyit, Sungmin membaca proposal di hadapannya.

"Itu proyek untuk kalian. Aku tunggu laporannya minggu depan."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kembali ke ruangan mereka setelah membungkuk hormat pada sang direktur. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing-masing sambil membolak-balik proyek yang mereka dapat. Yang menang dalam kompetisi ini akan menjadi manager.

Sungmin ingin sekali mendapatkan posisi tersebut. Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau ia terbebas dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Jadi atasannya pula.

"Lee Sungmin, _fighting_!"

Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya ke udara dan segera fokus pada pekerjaannya. Ia sangat berambisi sekali untuk proyek kali ini.

"Kau bersemangat sekali, _hyung_."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus menang."

"Yakin?"

Sungmin tidak membalas. Ia hanya melirik Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sinis seperti biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buat menjadi lebih menarik lagi?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya, "maksudmu?"

"Kita tambah semangatmu."

Kyuhyun menarik sudut bibir kanannya, membentuk seringai misterius yang membuat perasaan Sungmin tidak enak.

"Caranya?"

"Kita bertaruh."

Sungmin memutar bola mata kelincinya. "Tidak."

"Ayolah!"

"Taruhan apa lagi?"

"Kalau aku menang pada proyek ini, kau harus kembali padaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum iblis, sementara mata Sungmin membulat sempurna.

"Tidak."

"Kenapa? Kau takut kalah?"

"Aku tidak takut pada apapun, Cho Kyuhyun."

"Kalau begitu setujui saja."

Sungmin mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tegak. Ia sangat tidak nyaman.

"O-oke. Kalau aku yang menang bagaimana?"

"Aku akan berhenti mendekatimu dan mengundurkan diri dari Sendbill."

Sungmin mengangguk kaku. Bukan usul yang buruk. Malah Sungmin akan dapat keuntungan ganda kalau berhasil menang dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. _Deal_!"

Kyuhyun mendekati meja Sungmin untuk berjabat tangan. Ia mengeluarkan senyum seringai seperti biasa kemudian mengecup tangan Sungmin. Cukup untuk membuat Sungmin salah tingkah dengan jantung berpacu cepat.

"Aku tunggu kerja kerasmu, _hyung_."

Kyuhyun mengedipkan mata sebelah kiri sebelum kembali ke mejanya. Lagi-lagi Sungmin susah payah menekan rasa gugupnya.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih bertahan di kantor. Jam pulang sudah lewat empat jam yang lalu, namun dua pemuda rupawan ini masih enggan meninggalkan ruangan kerja. Mata mereka fokus terhadap pekerjaan masing-masing.

Sungmin menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tangannya. Ia sudah sangat mengantuk dan lapar, tapi Sungmin tidak mau pulang sebelum targetnya tercapai.

"Jangan memaksakan diri, _hyung_."

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Siapa yang memaksakan diri?"

"Kalau lelah sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku juga mau pulang."

Sungmin mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sedang membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Pekerjaanku masih belum selesai."

"Tapi, kau belum makan malam dan besok masih harus bekerja lagi."

"Tutup mulutmu dan pulang saja."

"Kau harus pulang, _hyung_. Aku antar, ya?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu berhenti sebentar dan makan malam dulu."

"Tidak."

Sungmin sedang sangat malas keluar kantor untuk sekedar membeli makanan. Ini sudah akhir musim gugur, pasti diluar dingin sekali.

"Sudah kau pulang saja. Kau akan merepotkanku kalau besok bolos kerja gara-gara sakit."

Sungmin terus mengusir Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya itu bentuk perhatian Sungmin yang tidak ingin Kyuhyun sakit. Dia mudah drop jika kelelahan, apalagi sekarang cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat.

"Pulang, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendesah kalah. "Baiklah, tidak perlu marah begitu."

Kyuhyun memakai mantel tebalnya kemudian pamit kepada Sungmin yang seperti biasa, tidak mendapat respon apapun. Ia kembali menghela napas sambil menutup pintu.

Kyuhyun masih menyempatkan diri mengintip Sungmin yang sangat serius mengutak-atik laptopnya sambil sesekali menguap dan mengelus perutnya yang keroncongan. Kyuhyun tersenyum, sifat perfeksionis Sungmin tidak pernah berubah.

Sebuah ide cemerlang muncul di otak Kyuhyun. Ia melangkah keluar kantor yang sudah sepi sambil bersiul riang.

.

Kyuhyun tercengang melihat Sungmin sudah ada di meja kerjanya waktu ia masuk. Kyuhyun memang selalu datang lebih pagi dari Sungmin hanya untuk mengejar Sungmin, tapi ia sudah menunggu satu jam di luar dan Sungmin tidak juga muncul. Panggilan Kyuhyun juga tidak dijawab.

Meja Sungmin masih dipenuhi berkas-berkas, bungkus makanan dan kopi yang semalam dibelikan Kyuhyun juga masih ada di atas meja. Dengan perhatian, Kyuhyun membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan mengelus pipi Sungmin lembut.

Sudah lama Kyuhyun tidak merasakan halus kulit Sungmin. Kyuhyun rindu sekali dengan kening, mata, pipi, hidung, dan bibir plump ini yang dulu sering ia kecup. Kyuhyun memberanikan diri mendekati wajah Sungmin. Ia menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin cukup lama. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengubah kecupan ringannya menjadi lumatan-lumatan bergairah. Rasanya masih sama. Manis dan hangat sekaligus basah.

Sungmin yang mulai sadar ada yang bergerak-gerak di bibirnya langsung terbangun. Ia sangat terkejut melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sangat dekat. Mata Kyuhyun terpejam dan hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sungmin langsung menarik dirinya. Kyuhyun tersentak kaget dan langsung mengambil jarak dengan Sungmin. Ia pasti akan patah tulang sebentar lagi.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku...aku hanya..."

Sungmin mengusap bibirnya yang terkena ludah Kyuhyun. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Wajahnya panas dan kakinya lemas. Sensasi yang selalu datang saat Kyuhyun mencumbunya.

"Menjauh dariku!"

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju meja kerjanya sebelum benar-benar dibanting sementara Sungmin pergi ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha mengatur diri. Ia masih syok luar biasa.

Sungmin kembali setelah mencuci muka. Ia melirik sinis ke arah Kyuhyun yang dibalas dengan cengiran sok lugu.

"Kau tidak berubah, _hyung_. Tetap manis."

Sungmin sampai salah memencet tanda spasi menjadi _delete _gara-gara ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak usah dibahas."

"Kau malu ya, _hyung_?"

Sungmin menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dengan wajah merah padam, Kyuhyun semakin terkikik. Ini bukti kalau Sungmin masih punya perasaan padanya.

"Kerjakan saja proyekmu. Akan sangat sulit mencari pekerjaan setelah kau keluar dari sini."

"Oke."

Kyuhyun kembali menunduk masih dengan seringai khasnya. Tidak perlu diminta pun Kyuhyun sudah mengerjakan proyek ini sebaik mungkin. Ia tidak tidur begitu sampai rumah kemarin. Yang ada di otaknya hanya menang.

.

Sungmin banyak menghela napas berat hari ini. Bisa dimaklumi, tadi pagi sekretaris direktur meminta hasil proyeknya dan Kyuhyun. Ia juga berpesan untuk menemui direktur setelah jam makan siang. Dan di sinilah Sungmin sekarang, berdiri di depan pintu ruang direktur sambil menatap gagangnya cemas. Sungmin sangat-sangat nervous.

"Tegang sekali. Santai saja, _hyung_." Nasehat Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun yang membukakan pintu untuk dirinya dan Sungmin. Sungmin bergerak dengan sangat gugup, sedangkan Kyuhyun tampak sangat percaya diri.

"Aku sudah memutuskan,"

Wajah Sungmin memucat mendengar suara direktur. Ia meremas kedua tangannya erat.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Direktur menatap Sungmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Ya?"

Suara Sungmin terdengar lirih. Sungmin mengantisipasi apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya. Semoga berita bagus karena namanya yang pertama kali disebut, bukan Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus berusaha lagi. Kyuhyun-_ssi_, selamat. Kau manager pemasaran yang baru."

Direktur Lee menjabat tangan Kyuhyun sambil menepuk bahunya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih terdiam tidak percaya. Dia...kalah?

"Direktur yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Proposal yang diajukan Kyuhyun bagus sekali. Aku akan memakainya. Kau harus banyak belajar darinya, Sungmin-ah."

Sungmin tidak berani menatap Kyuhyun yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arahnya. Ia sudah bisa merasakan aura menakutkan yang bercampur dengan udara. Sungmin tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana hidupnya nanti.

.

Sungmin langsung mendesah kesal ketika ia keluar dari kantor. Kyuhyun sudah menyambutnya dan membukakan kursi penumpang untuknya. Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin masuk.

"Aku tahu kau akan kembali padaku, _hyung_." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Apartemenku. Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial untuk kita berdua."

Sungmin tidak banyak bertanya ataupun protes. Kyuhyun juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi setelah itu. Sungmin sudah kalah dan sesuai kesepakatan ia harus kembali kepada Kyuhyun. Bukan hal yang buruk sebenarnya, selama mereka pacaran dulu Kyuhyun selalu memperlakukannya dengan baik. Yang membuat Sungmin marah hanya perkara taruhan itu.

"Ayo masuk!"

Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Sungmin dengan semangat. Ia mengabaikan lampu ruang tamunya yang masih padam dan langsung menyeret Sungmin ke balkon.

Sudah disiapkan satu meja makan lengkap dengan sebotol _wine_ di atas sana. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi setelah melepas jasnya.

Dahi Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kursinya cuma satu? Aku duduk dimana?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menarik Sungmin duduk di pangkuannya. "Di sini bersamaku."

Bisikan Kyuhyun tepat di sebelah telinga Sungmin membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

Kyuhyun membuka botol _wine_ masih dengan memangku Sungmin. Ia menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas kemudian mengajak Sungmin bersulang.

"Gelasku mana? Bagaimana aku meminumnya?"

Sungmin semakin kesal karena Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukannya. Ia suka _wine_ dan ia ingin minum juga.

"Kau mau juga, Minimin?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya kesal, "tentu saja."

"Kau tidak perlu minum pakai gelas."

Kyuhyun kembali meneguk _wine_-nya kemudian menarik dagu Sungmin. Ia memagut bibir Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka dan menyalurkan _wine_ dari mulutnya ke mulut Sungmin.

"Enak, kan? _Wine_ ini sudah berumur sepuluh tahun lebih, lho."

Sungmin mengangguk. Wajahnya terasa panas. Bukan karena _wine_ ini, tapi karena perlakuan Kyuhyun yang diluar dugaan.

"Mau lagi?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun kembali menyambar bibir Sungmin. Berbagi _wine_ sekaligus ciuman mesra. Sesekali Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Sungmin dan memainkan lidahnya.

"Kyu, apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" tanya Sungmin yang istirahat mengambil napas. Ia dan Kyuhyun sudah berulang kali menabrakkan bibir dalam waktu yang cukup lama sampai _wine_ mereka tinggal sekali teguk.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, _hyung_. Sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Sampai dadaku terasa sesak karena cintaku tertahan bertahun-tahun."

"Kali ini kau serius, kan?"

"Aku selalu serius, Minimin sayang."

"Tapi, soal taruhan itu..."

"Maaf. Soal taruhan itu memang benar, tapi soal aku jatuh cinta padamu itu juga sangat benar."

Kyuhyun mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sungmin dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sungmin. Dihirupnya aroma maskulin Sungmin dalam-dalam.

"Aku harap kau mau melupakan masa lalu. Kau juga mencintaiku 'kan, Minimin?"

Kyuhyun menatap mata Sungmin lekat. Ia memancarkan seluruh cintanya lewat tatapan itu sekaligus mencari kejujuran Sungmin. Sungmin tersipu sebelum mengangguk dua kali.

"Aku tahu." Gumam Kyuhyun senang. Dikecupnya pipi Sungmin kilat.

"Kau sok tahu." Geram Sungmin sambil mencubit hidung mancung Kyuhyun.

"_Wine_-nya tinggal seteguk lagi. Kau mau?"

Sungmin kembali menjawab dengan anggukan. Kyuhyun kembali membagi _wine_-nya dengan cara yang sama, melalui bibirnya sendiri. Kali ini ciuman mereka berubah menjadi penuh gairah. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun saja yang menikmatinya, Sungmin mulai membalas dengan tidak kalah panasnya. Ia juga merindukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus menekan tengkuk Sungmin. Ia sudah menjelajahi seluruh bagian mulut Sungmin, tapi masih belum merasa cukup. Ia ingin menyalurkan perasaannya lebih dalam lagi.

Sungmin melepaskan dirinya dengan napas terengah-engah. Bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun sudah bengkak dan berwarna merah pekat. Air liurnya yang bercampur dengan milik Kyuhyun mengalir di sudut bibirnya hingga ke dagu.

"Aku mau yang lebih dari sekedar ciuman, Min."

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Sungmin ke kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan Sungmin ke tempat tidur. Dibukanya dasi dan seluruh pakaian Sungmin setelah membuka miliknya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun langsung menindih Sungmin dan mengincar leher putih Sungmin yang belum pernah ia jamah.

"Kyuuuh..."

Sungmin terus mendesah menahan geli sekaligus sensasi yang membuat juniornya berkedut. Kyuhyun tidak melewatkan satu tempat pun tanpa tanda darinya. Ciumannya terus turun ke bahu kemudian dada bidang Sungmin. Kyuhyun bermain-main di _nipple_ Sungmin cukup lama. Ia menghisap dan menggigit _nipple_ sebelah kanan Sungmin dan tangannya yang bebas mencubit _nipple_ kiri Sungmin.

"Ja...ngan diss...situhh terus, Kyuh..." erang Sungmin sambil memilin rambut ikal Kyuhyun. Juniornya terus berkedut seiring dengan cumbuan Kyuhyun yang semakin liar.

"Belum selesai...Min."

Kyuhyun terus menghujani _nipple_ Sungmin dengan cubitan dan hisapan sampai semuanya mengeras.

"Ahhh...Kyu!"

Sungmin kembali mendesah saat lidah Kyuhyun menyapu perutnya yang diliputi _abs_ samar. Kyuhyun menjilat sekitar pusar Sungmin dengan gerakan memutar. Sungmin mendesah semakin keras karena tangan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menyenggol juniornya.

"Kau sudah tegang, Min. Cepat sekali."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan melihat junior Sungmin yang sudah siap siaga. Ia menundukkan kepalanya tepat di depan _cock_ Sungmin dan menghembuskan napasnya. Sungmin mendesah dan menggelinjang pelan.

Tangan Kyuhyun mengelus kedua paha mulus Sungmin yang juga masih belum disentuhnya. Ia akan menikmati bagian tubuh Sungmin yang lain dulu sebelum masuk ke menu utama.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu?" protes Sungmin yang terbangun untuk melihat aktivitas Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya meniup dan menghirup _cock_ Sungmin sementara tangannya meremas paha Sungmin. Kyuhyun tidak tahu kalau Sungmin butuh yang lain.

Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya. Menyodorkan juniornya langsung ke Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud Sungmin menyeringai setan.

"Kau sudah tidak tahan ya? Baiklah, aku datang..."

"Mmmmpph...Kyuuuhh..."

Sungmin mendesah sangat keras saat Kyuhyun meremas juniornya kemudian memasukkan ke dalam mulut.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya menikmati hangat dan basah pada juniornya. Libidonya terus naik, sebentar lagi cum-nya pasti keluar.

"Kyuuuhhh..."

Sungmin mengerang sambil meremas seprai, tubuhnya menggelinjang beberapa kali sampai akhirnya cum Sungmin tumpah di mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ahhhh..." erangan Sungmin keluar setelah cum pertamanya keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum menggoda.

"Like it."

Sungmin mencium bibir Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan sisa cum-nya.

"Cum-mu enak, _baby_."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, kau mau merasakan milikku?"

Kyuhyun menunjuk juniornya yang juga sudah tidak sabar menunggu belaian Sungmin. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Sungmin langsung menservis _cock_ Kyuhyun. Ia mengocoknya dengan tempo pelan yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ouuuchhh, goooodd..."

Kyuhyun mengerang keras. Gerakan tangan Sungmin sungguh membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan tiada tara.

Sungmin tersenyum senang melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang horny berat. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Ia melambatkan temponya. Sekarang Sungmin hanya memijat junior Kyuhyun pelan.

"Sungmin, kenapa berhenti?"

"Aku pikir kau lebih suka yang ini."

Sungmin memasukkan junior Kyuhyun ke mulutnya. Ia ganti memanjakan junior Kyuhyun dengan mulut sementara tangannya memainkan dua twins ball Kyuhyun.

"Yeahhh, I really like it..."

Kyuhyun mendesah semakin keras. Juniornya berkedut-kedut di dalam mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengeluarkannya sambil mengerang keras. Ia menarik tubuh Sungmin sampai berbaring di sebelahnya dan kembali menindihnya.

"Sekarang kita mulai permainan yang sesungguhnya."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya. Ia langsung melumat bibir Sungmin yang sudah kembali berwarna merah muda. Tangannya bergerak menyentuh setiap titik sensitif Sungmin.

"Mmpphhh..."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerang tanpa berteriak karena bibirnya dibungkam Kyuhyun. Ia ingin meminta Kyuhyun langsung melakukannya karena ia sudah akan keluar lagi.

"Kenapa kau hanya menggodaku?" gerutu Sungmin setelah berhasil mendorong Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak segera bergerak, hanya memainkan jemarinya di selangkangan dan sekitar _hole_ Sungmin.

"Kita butuh _foreplay_, kalau tidak akan sakit sekali."

"Sesakit apa?"

"Nanti kau akan merasakannya sendiri."

Kyuhyun kembali menindih Sungmin dan menggerakkan jarinya di hole Sungmin. Benar saja sangat sakit. Sungmin mengerang padahal baru satu jari yang masuk. Sungmin bahkan berteriak setelah jari kedua. Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan Sungmin dengan menghisap titik sensitifnya di leher.

"Kyu...hiks..."

Sungmin meringis sambil mengeluarkan air mata saat jari ketiga Kyuhyun berhasil masuk. Hole-nya terasa perih.

"Sakit sekali, ya? Apa kita berhenti saja?"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan ketiga jarinya, bermaksud mengeluarkannya tapi malah tanpa sengaja mengenai sweet spot Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mendesah. Ia menggeleng dan mengalungkan lengannya ke leher Kyuhyun.

"Jangan berhenti, Kyu. Gerakkan jarimu seperti tadi."

Kyuhyun kembali menggerakkan jarinya dan desahan demi desahan terus keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Sekarang sudah tidak terasa sakit sama sekali.

"Sudah nyaman?" tanya Kyuhyun yang dijawab anggukan Sungmin. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar merasakan ketatnya hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan jarinya dan ganti memposisikan juniornya di depan hole Sungmin. Sungmin kembali menjerit karena junior Kyuhyun yang ukurannya tidak biasa serasa mengoyak hole-nya yang masih perawan.

"Aishhh...sakit, Kyu."

"Sabar. Sebentar lagi kau akan menyukainya."

Kyuhyun cukup kesulitan memasukkan seluruh juniornya ke dalam hole Sungmin yang menjepit juniornya dengan keras. Diangkatnya kaki kanan Sungmin ke pundak supaya akses masuknya semakin besar.

Sungmin bergerak-gerak gelisah di atas tempat tidur dan meremas apa saja dengan kuat. Tempat tidur Kyuhyun sudah sangat berantakan sekarang.

"Aaaaakkhh..."

Jeritan Sungmin menggema di seluruh kamar Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun menghentakkan juniornya dengan sekali gerakan keras. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas dan membiasakan Sungmin dengan miliknya.

"Siap, Minimin?"

Sungmin mengangguk lemah. Tenaganya habis karena ia menahan sakit yang teramat sangat. "Lakukan saja!"

Kyuhyun menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan lambat. Sungmin pasti masih kesakitan karena ia tidak berhenti meringis dan tubuhnya bergetar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau kesakitan, Min." Nasehat Kyuhyun sambil mengusap keringat di dahi Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali mengangguk. Kyuhyun yang khawatir tetap menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Ia tidak mau menyakiti Sungmin yang berakibat Sungmin menjauhinya. Lebih baik Kyuhyun menghentikan ini semua daripada kehilangan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun karena Sungmin hanya mengerang pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyu. Jangan diam saja."

"O-oke. Sebentar lagi tidak akan sakit."

Kyuhyun mendorong juniornya sampai menyentuh sweet spot Sungmin. Ia tersenyum lega karena Sungmin kembali mendesah sambil menyebut namanya berulang-ulang.

"Ahhhh, disana...Kyuh...lebih kerasss..."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Ia memukul sweet spot Sungmin keras sampai Sungmin menegang.

Sungmin menarik pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya melengkung dan mengeluarkan cum-nya yang kedua. Ia langsung rebah di tempat tidur dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Sementara Kyuhyun masih belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia terus melakukan gerakan _in-out_ sampai juniornya berkedut di dalam hole Sungmin.

"Aahhhhh..."

Kyuhyun mengakhiri gerakannya dengan desahan panjang dan cum yang memenuhi hole Sungmin.

"Min?" panggil Kyuhyun sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin yang basah karena keringat.

"Hmmm?" balas Sungmin sambil membuka mata. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus pipinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

"Aku juga."

Sungmin mengecup punggung tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin sampai tubuh mereka menempel erat.

"Kau sangat hebat tadi."

"Kau juga."

Sungmin membalas dengan wajah bersemu merah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana wajahnya yang sedang horny tadi. Pasti memalukan sekali.

"Aku mau nambah, Min." Bisik Kyuhyun tepat di depan telinga Sungmin sambil menggesekkan _cock_-nya dengan milik Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin langsung memanas. Ia hanya mengangguk dengan sangat samar.

.

FIN

AAAARRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

Ini NC failed!

Sebentar, aku mau mengubur diri dulu... #lari ke pelukan Donghae

Aigooo, aigoooo...

Haaaahhhuuuhhaahuuu #tarik napas ala ibu hamil

Sumpah aku bikin part sekali buka lepi. Gak biasanya. Idenya dapat dari eonni aku NC-nya gak tau deh kerasukan setan dari mana. Haduuuh, aku sampe speechless gara-gara banyak yang mau aku curcolin. Pengalaman pertama aku, semoga kedepannya lebih baik *plakplakplak

Aku tahu ini kurang HOT dan seabrek kekurangan lainnya. As always, give me your advice readers ToT...

Yaudah deh, Pho mau pingsan dulu. Butuh penetralan -,-'

Anyyyeeeeoonggg...


End file.
